Troublesome Trucks
Troublesome Trucks *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (do not speak) *'Affiliations:' **North Western Railway **Freight Yards throughout Sodor *'Friends:' **S.C. Ruffey **Fred Pelhay **Rickety **Other trucks **Edward **Salty **Stepney **Hiro **Charlie *'Enemies:' Most engines *'Voiced By:' Assorted Voice Actors Troublesome Trucks (also known as Freight Cars) are troublesome, rude and disrespectful towards the engines and people of Sodor. They are used for the transportation of goods on the railway. Bio The Troublesome Trucks have been on Sodor since day one and have always been extremely naughty. Edward is most likely the wisest engine when it comes to trucks, having worked in the Freight Yard for many years. Thomas, James and many, many other engines had trouble with the silly trucks since their early days on Sodor. Thomas thought he could handle them on his own, but they ended up pushing him down Gordon's Hill! Since then, he has been far more cautious when it comes to trucks, and Edward has taught him all he needs to know. Percy thought he could trust the trucks, but they wound up pushing him into the sea! The trucks pushed Oliver into the turntable well. Oliver ripped their leader, S.C. Ruffey, to pieces, and since then they have behaved and viewed him with a fearful respect. A particularly unpleasant group of trucks pushed Molly into the Wharf after Young Tucker damaged an important brake pipe, causing them to break away on Gordon's Hill. Fred Pelhay and the other trucks teased Percy about being unbearably ugly, deeming him "a green caterpillar with red stripes", an insult Percy is all too familiar with! There are many different types of trucks, including ballast trucks, vans and tankers. Persona Troublesome Trucks are about the most unpleasant rolling stock on the Island of Sodor! They're rude, cheeky and very mischievous. They love making fun of the engines and making life difficult for them, though on occasion they do show respect for some engines, like Oliver after his incident with S.C. Ruffey. Notable Trucks * Fred Pelhay * S.C. Ruffey * Rickety * Hector Voice Actors The trucks are voiced by many people. Some include: * SamTheTrainFan * MrAwesomeTrainz * Donald9anddouglas10 * Steve Garcia * Milan P. * Michael Nelken * SmurfyDan * Game Geek * G Luna * EnterprisingEngines Fans Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.44.34 AM.png Fred.png scruffey.png Toby passes the pack.jpg Fred pushes Molly into the water!.jpg Percy at the refinery.jpg HankImage.jpg Trucks.jpg SnowyTrucks.jpg Rickety.jpg Percy and Dodge.jpg Harvey, Dodge, and Butch.jpg Hector.jpg TheOldWarrior19.jpg Aura thumb.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene1.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene3.jpg|Scruff shunts trucks. ScaffoldingPostCreditScene4.jpg|Scruff, the twins and trucks. ScaffoldingPostCreditScene6.jpg|Trucks in the yard. Yard.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene7.jpg The Lift Bridge, Paxton, and Oliver.jpg Stafford travels over the Tidmouth Lift Bridge.jpg TheAdventureBegins.png Bert in the snow.jpg Ridiculous .jpg Percy Butch Gordon.jpg Narrow gauge coaches and van.jpg Mallard Philp Dennis.jpg Philip.jpg Wellsworth Yard .jpg Wellsworth Yard (one good turn-ish?).jpg Pier rail crash Arthur dangling fall.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur dangling.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff man Paxton.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur.jpg Pier rail.jpg PennPals4.jpeg Color correction?.jpg BoCo Dart Den wellsworth yard.jpg Ice-Breaker Charlie yard.jpg Trucks in a heap.jpg Weird symmetry .jpg IceBrakerShuntingYard.png IceBreakerYouFailed.png Gina still blue peter.jpg GinaMTC25.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.00.32 PM.png TobyPAA.png Screen Shot 2017-10-31 at 8.32.04 PM.png James Donald and Douglas Groaner.jpg Nia Pulling Trucks Vision.jpg DieselThumperandBoCo.jpg Glynn at the quarry.jpg Angular Glynn .jpg A Good Turn for the Worse Thumbnail 2.jpg Category:Rolling Stock Category:Trucks Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Mainland Category:Other Railways Category:Custom Models Category:Male Characters Category:Main Line Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Little Western Branchline Category:Norramby Branch Line Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry